A Long Night
by sixtoe22
Summary: Rory is in detention with Madeline, Louise, Colin, Finn and Tristan... what happens when they get locked in a room together with no teacher, no magazines and no coffe? Read to find out RR
1. Chapter 1

_Tick, tick, tick_

This is all she could hear throughout the silent classroom, with the acceptance of the occasional cough or a page4 being turned. But all in all, the only sound was the depressing ticking of the clock as she watched it turn an unbelievably dawdling second.

4:00pm that was the time. Why may you ask was one Rory Gilmore doing in a school class at the isolated end of the halls of Chilton on a day of that was most commonly known as a Friday? Two words…

Rory looked at the other side of the class room and scrunched her face up with disgust of the still smirking…

Tristan Dugrey.

Yes the king of Chilton had gotten Rory, or as most chiltonettes and chiltonmen know her as, Mary. She cursed herself for telling her mother it was _ok_ for her to get home alone, and that it was _ok_ for her mum to go on a long weekend vacation with her boyfriend. If she had of said it wasn't _ok _she wouldn't be in this… this… _situation_ right now. She sighed as she twisted her still slightly damp her.

You are probably wandering why our dear Gilmore girl was in late night detention? Tristan, trying to live up to his king expectations, was once again doing one of his trade mark actions; smirking while standing outside the cafeteria and smoking a cigarette as if to prove he was bad, as if people didn't know it.

When the one and only Rory… _Mary_ Gilmore walked passed…..

_Four hours earlier- (Rory's pov)_

She walked down the almost empty corridors, every now and then getting a rude gesture or statement for not watching where she was going. It wasn't her fault she had just gotten into another Ayn Rand phase.

She was making her way towards the cafeteria, not taking in her surroundings as she bumped into a hard front. The stiffness of the chest caused her to bounce back a few steps before falling over, her book flying a few feet away in the direction of the girls' bathroom.

Her down hair flopped into her face as she pushed it away roughly and looking up apologetically at the person who she had banged into, her sweat expression was forgotten when she saw who exactly it was.

"Tristan," she _greeted_ with a stern look.

"Mary, Mary, I didn't know just seeing me would throw you of balance! I didn't know you had that much passion," he teased, his hands behind his back, his trade mark smirk plastered on his lips, his spiky hair pointing in every direction. 

Yup, this is the Tristan we all know and… well, know.

"Oh, you are deluded DuGrey," she smiled a sickly sweat smile before picking herself up of the ground, ignoring the hand he had offered.

"Ah, common Mare. You know you want me, why don't you just admit it already?" he said following her, getting in front of her and guarding the door to the cafeteria.

"Oh yes, I am. I am so into you, I can't believe I have kept it in for so long. Now take me here soldier…" she said deadpanned, holding onto her books staring at him with a bored expression.

"Aww, Mary. You have finally seen the light!" he said raising his arms in praise-the-lord- kind of way.

"No I always saw it, it was just too bright so I turned away…" she replied, trying her best to get behind him, but he was faster and moved in the same direction.

"How you hurt me? Do you honestly have no need for me whatsoever?" he asked in a mock offended tone while putting a hand to his chest.

"Oh, of course I do. Who else would be my locker stalker if not you?" she asked, diving left but he was already there as she sighed and shrugged with defeat.

"Tristan, please let me through, I am having the worst day… I really don't need you to mix your twisted humour into it, just, let me through." She tried with an exhausted expression.

"I will let you through… if!" 'Of course it can't be that easy…' she thought.

"If you kiss me," he stated.

"What!" she blurted out, 'He can't be serious!'

"Kiss me!" he repeated.

"You can't remember my name but you want me to kiss you?"

"Yes," he replied moving closer.

"No," she said in the same tone.

"Mare, you really don't have a choice here! You see, either you kiss me letting down those brick walls you put up in front of me… or a kiss you, that way you keep your dignity, pride, stubbornness! What way?" he asked stepping closer.

She crossed her arms and arched an eyebrow.

"Fine, I much rather it this way instead!" he smirked, before he placed a hand behind her neck and the other on her waist brining her closer. She was sure he made sure to do it quickly so she couldn't push him away… or slap him. Before she knew it he had his lips on hers, lightly. He traced a circle on her waist as she put her hands to his chest to push him away, but he was much stronger than her pulled her closer.

He finally pulled away, and looked at her with dark blue eyes.

"You taste like strawberries…" he stated.

"Yeah you taste like cigarettes!" she said, regaining her composure and pushing him away from her and stepping back.

His smirk grew wider, "You know you liked it!'' He smirked.

''O-k, I am leaving now!'' she stated pushing past him but stopping when she saw a spoon of stew at the window, "Oh my god! It is like the wild life channel! My mother would be so proud!" she stated.

"You can go in there!" he laughed while taking out a cigarette and lighting it up and taking a short drag.

"You are such an ass!" she cried.

All of a sudden she heard a bell ringing and then the water come out of the fire sprinklers.

She looked at Tristan who was laughing and looking at his smoke that had obviously set it off.

"Oops!" he said.

"TRISTAN!" she yelled as kids started running out of the cafeteria.

1 hour later-

"You six _children_ have caused a lot have havoc in my school today!" Headmaster Charleston stated looking at the six students in front of him.

"But, we didn't even!" Rory, Louise and Madeline said at the same time.

"Hush! Half the students saw you two throwing food, and you, Ms. Gilmore have cigarette scent all over your breath!" he yelled.

Rory looked at Tristan who was still smirking, 'God! I! HATE! Him!'

Present-

So that is how Ms. Gilmore ended up in detention with Louise, Madeline, Colin, Finn and _Tristan_.

It was going to be a _long_ night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you like! Thanx for all the reviews! Didn't think id get so much! Lol! Keep em coming! And I think it is good at the beginning but towards the end it is really crap…. Not the idea but the writing…**

**Disclaimer- owns nothing.**

**Ok- I have decided that this is set in season3, the episode 'Swan Song'. Except the changes is that Tristan never left, but they didn't become friends. And Fiin and Colin are in it…. So yeah.**

**Read-----**

She was going to die in here.

She was going to die in a Chilton classroom.

She was going to die in a Chilton classroom with Madeline, Louise, the evil twins and Bible boy.

Oh God, she was going to die in a Chilton classroom with Madeline, Louise, the evil twins and Tristan, with out any coffee.

Could this day get any worse?

"Students, I will be back in a short moment… no talking and no leaving this room!" the rather strained, and slightly anxious looking teacher stated before leaving the classroom. Of coarse he had to stare back with an almost fearful glare before stumbling of in the direction of somewhere or other.

'What's up with him?' she thought, taping her glitter filled pen on her desk that had a few fat drops of water on top of it.

Oh no, she was now in a classroom with the whole _gang_, no teacher no magazines and absolutely no way to get out… well, yes there was the door but she couldn't just leave since that would most likely get her suspended or way worse, expelled!

Rory was awakened from her… well, daze by the sound of a chair being screeched across the floor. She flinched at the ear piercing sound, but she shuddered when she saw why exactly she was interrupted from her…daze.

"So paper girl, what did you do to get your goody-two-shoes, rather well formed ass in detention?" Colin asked, Rory sighed as the two evil twins sat down on either side of her.

"You were there with me when headmaster Charleston made the well over twisted information that was so far from the truth it was ridiculous!" she said all in one breath, yes, she had been spending way to much time with Paris.

"Yes but we all know that you are not a girl who would stand in the middle of the hall smoking on a cigarette, and getting caught at that!" Finn said in a matter of factly voice, slightly nudging Rory in the arm while the two other girls in the room looked up from their nails with sudden interest.

"Yeah Rory, what were you doing to get the name of being such a _bad girl_… were you doing something _naughty_?" Louise teased, smirking with far too much delight.

"I didn't do anything! I am completely innocent!" she pleaded.

"Yeah, you heard her guys she is completely innocent…" Tristan mocked with an even sicker smirk than Louise's.

"Ooh, I smell a scandal!" Madeline squealed running up to Rory, Louise not far behind.

"Tell us everything!" Louise purred yanking her out of her chair and standing with her hands on her hips, with an expectant expression on her face. Madeline had a similar expression… actually it was weird they looked kind of exactly the same…. Strange.

"Woe, when you guys do that you look completely identical!" Rory stated in astonishment, leaning in closer and squinting it was that weird.

"What happened?" Madeline asked as Louise nodded her head.

"Nothing!" Rory yelled, turning to sit back down but seeing that Colin, Finn and Tristan were waiting at the door… WITH HER STUFF IN THERE DIRTY HANDS!

"Hey, that's my belongings in your… _hands_!" she spat in disgust as the boys either smirked or laughed before walking out the door.

Rory looked at the two other clueless looking girls, as if looking for help. The girls shrugged before quickly following after them. Leaving Rory to stare after them in bewilderment.

She couldn't just stay here and wait for the teacher to come back and tell him that the others just left! That would make the guy have a serious brake down!

With a last insane thought she ran out after them, catching them just before they reached the doors. 'Oh, my mother would be so proud of me…' Rory sighed, stepping in front of Tristan and the two other boys before they opened the front entrance.

"What do you think you are doing?" Rory asked, snatching the books she could but Finn, being the tallest held them far above her head. She wasn't going to jump and make herself look like an idiot… just yet.

"We are leaving," Tristan stated slowly as if speaking to a child.

"Oh, well way to state the obvious!" she said sarcastically.

"Well would you mind moving out the way so we could get past?" Louise asked running a hand threw her slightly waved hair.

"Uh yeah! Coz if you guys leave I will get blamed for it someway or another! So you guys are staying here all night, I will keep you here with all y strength!" she stated with a stern, sure look.

"Ah, Rory? I don't know if you noticed but there are three badass strong guys, and then there is… Well you!" Madeline supplied thoughtfully.

"Ah yes, but I have my Gilmore ways! I learned them from my mother, and anything that starts with 'I learned it from my mother' is never good!" she smiled, crossing her arms over her chest.

Tristan, Madeline and Louise scoffed, but Colin and Finn just went pale.

"Yeah we should probably listen to Rory and get back…" Colin said, with the slight sound of terror in his voice.

"What's your problem?" Madeline asked.

"Well, lets just say Rory here has used her… persuasion on us before…" Colin explained, staring at Rory's smiling face.

Tristan smirked, "What did she do, challenge you to a crazy dance of?"

"Let's say it ain't pretty!" Finn said.

All the students looked up the hall as they heard the scream of there teacher, "I knew this would happen but they all say, 'its so easy, they are just darling!' yeah they will be darling when I ring the their smartass talking necks!" he staggered, "You kids get here now or I swear I will... will,"

Rory looked… pale… well she must've, since she could literally feel the colour drain from her face.

Tristan looked at her, with a look of guilt on his face before he cursed and grabbed Rory's arm and running into the closest classroom. The others following shortly after and then closing the door and locking it before they all stayed quiet as they heard the teacher pass, muttering some rather unneeded comments.

With a few more steps, all sounds faded as they heard the front entrance door slam shut. Now the only sounds were Madeline chewing her gum.

Rory glanced at Tristan appreciably before grabbing the books in Finns hands.

"Ok, now we can leave!" Louise sighed getting up with Madeline and grabbing the doorknob and twisting a few times.

"What? What is it?" Rory asked the panic in her arising.

"Um… I think the door won't open," Madeline explained.

"Yes, we can see that but why?" Colin asked pushing past the two girls to try and open the door, after a few seconds he banged his head against the wooden door, not caring that it was actually very loud.

"What?" Finn asked.

"We are locked in, the door will not open because the lock on this door is broken…" he sighed banging his head even harder.

"Shh, someone will no we are here!" Madeline whispered.

"Uhm, no they wont…" Rory told, looking down at her shoes avoiding the annoyed and blaming stares.

"Well, we are the only people here… the teacher just left and we were the last people here so…" she sighed.

"But we have dates!" Madeline and Louise said.

"And Parties!" Finn and Colin interjected.

"I have girlfriends!" Tristan sighed.

"I have a life also!" Rory laughed, what did they think that she just sat at home reading all night?

"Oh sure, your probably gonna miss your book club meeting! Bummer!" Colin sighed, putting his thumbs up sarcastically.

"Don't be an ass Colin!" Tristan yelled.

"No but really! We all had plans, and she just ruined them!" Louise cried.

"Oh and I didn't have plans?" Rory scoffed.

"Ah well no!" Finn laughed.

"Well, what were you going to do?" Tristan asked.

Rory hesitated, "That's none of your business!" 

"Whatever!" they all said.

'I'm sorry,' Rory said in her head….

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT!**

**RR**


	3. Chapter 3

She wished that the clock was back

**Hope you like!! Tell me how much in a review! LOL, thanks for all the reviews!**

**Disclaimer!! own nothing, whatsoever!**

She wished that the clock was back.

Yes, it was pathetic, but the depressing ticking of the clock was much better than the annoying scrapings of Madeline and Louise's nail files grating against their already perfectly filed nails.

And yes, there was the occasional tapping of her shoe against the ground she was standing on. But it was still unbelievably annoying.

Yes, technical it was her fault that she was stuck in the English classroom with 'the breakfast cub' on a Friday night.

'Yay, now they have just decided to spill the pigs blood on me at prom, how great…' she joked, checking her phone once again, as if the small bars at the top of the cellophane would somehow reappear.

"Why do you keep checking your phone?" the annoying voice of Tristan asked, awakening her from her _useful_ thoughts.

"Checking to see if your mother has called?" Louise teased.

Rory rolled her eyes and leaned back against the backboard.

"Not that it is any of your business, but no I am not. I am checking to see if my phone will start working so I don't have to spend my weekend stuck in here with the Banger Sisters, the evil twins and Bible Boy!" She yelled, all of them leaning back, now a little freaked at her small outburst.

"Ok, Mary we were just kidding!" Tristan laughed, leaning his head back to the wall he was leaning on.

"Sorry," she apologized sitting back down at a desk and looking back down while bushing intensely.

"What's your problem?" Madeline asked.

"I haven't had coffee since this morning!" Rory yelled, letting out an exhausted and tiny mournful sigh.

"That's it?" Coin asked.

"Coffee? That's what triggers Rory Gilmore!" Finn laughed.

"No, coffee is what triggers a _Gilmore_!" Louise corrected, walking over to her, hands on her hips as she stood next to Madeline, who stood in an almost identical position like Louise.

Rory peaked up threw her hands that were covering her face. She frowned at the picture before her.

"O-k, would you guys please stop doing the whole twin-like look, thing?" Rory groaned.

The two girls looked at each other before smiling and crossing their arms, sitting down on the teacher's desk, resulting in Rory groaning and banging her head against her desk and checking her phone again… this time much more alerted.

She heard Coin and Finn laugh, she didn't have to look up to see that Tristan was smirking she could practically here the smirk crawling onto his lips…

"Here you go love; it's fairly a good substitute for coffee…" Finn said walking up to her and passing her a silver flask.

She looked at him with an almost withering stare; he backed away hurriedly not before grabbing the container for the alcohol.

Rory stood up and started pacing the room, all of the other students watching her every move as she started to twist her hands into circles.

"Ah, when we get out of here the first thing I will be doing is taking a shower! My hair is all oily," Madeline sighed running a hand threw her silky looking hair.

"Mmh, and second is call Michael… ooh, no Steve!" Louise sighed in the same tone as Madeline.

"Drink!" The evil twins cheered, both taking a mouthful of both flasks in each hands.

Rory sighed, 'Out of all the people I could get stuck in a room for an entire weekend with it had to be the party animals, Thelma and Louise, and the biggest pain in my rear of Hartford! Coincidence? I think not,' she thought while rummaging through her yellow backpack and getting out her disk man and putting her ear plugs in.

_I'm having the day from hell_

_It wasn't going so well,_

'Ok, weird first lyrics to a song considering the day I am having…'

_(Before you came)  
And you told me you needed space,  
With a kiss on the side my face (not again)  
And not to mention (the tears I shed)  
But I should have kicked your (ass instead)  
I need intervention  
Attention to stop temptation to scream--_

She ripped the earplugs out her ears when she felt a piece of scrunched up paper being thrown at her.

She turned around to see the _crew_ looking at her expectantly.

"What?" she shrugged.

Most of them rolled their eyes as Louise asked, "What will you do first… when we get out of here?"

Rory scoffed, "Call boyfriend!" she laughed turning around to face them.

"Oh, yes… Mr. Gorgeous! Aww, you don't get to see him in an entire weekend! That so sucks… just thinking about kissing that guys it gets you all hot and," Madeline interrupted.

"What's his name... Darren… or Dan?" Now Tristan was quite intrigued, Rory noticed.

"Dean," Tristan finished, looking at Rory with an intense glare, making Rory shift uncomfortably.

"That's it! Oh, can you say candy man," Louise sighed in lust before going back to doodling on a desk.

"Candy man," Madeline answered obliviously. Louise looked at Madeline and placed a hand on hers, "That really didn't require an answer…"

"How sad for Beanstalk, he doesn't get to see his little lady in an entire weekend… oh well, he'll manage!" Tristan teased, leaning back into his chair his hands behind his head.

"For your information, no it's not Dean… we broke up!" she stated.

"What!" Madeline yelled, "Why?!" Louise yelled.

"Well, who's your new boyfriend?" Finn asked.

"That's none of your business." Rory groaned.

"A guy named Jess!" Madeline smirked, looking threw Rory's phone. She could have sworn it was just next to her…

"How did you…?" Rory started.

"Jess? That's a girl's name!" Tristan laughed.

Rory frowned, "Was that a lame attempted at an insult?" she asked crossing her arms.

"Do you have a picture of him?" Madeline and Louise asked at the same time.

"Yes… but you're not going to see it!" Rory said, snatching her phone out of their hands.

"Why? Is he that hideous?" Colin asked.

"No, he is not. But you two would probably want to keep the photo!" Rory defended, turning back to the two girls. Somehow they had managed to find her bag where the photo was placed.

"My, my, my! Our Gilmore Girl has exceptional taste!" Louise drawled.

"Geez Rory! He is fine!" Madeline laughed.

"Give me the picture!" Rory demanded.

"Yeah, give us the picture!" Tristan mocked, grabbing the picture out of their hands and looking at it.

"He isn't that great..." he lied, throwing the picture at Rory.

"Are you kidding? He's got New York hottie written aaalll over him!" Madeline smiled.

Rory looked at her strangely.

"How did you know he was from New York?" Rory asked pointing a finger at Madeline.

"Rory, when you have been a boy genius for over seven years, you learn a few things!" Madeline gigged.

"Yeah, like this guy is the definition of badass!" Louise purred.

"No he's not... He's just…" Rory defended.

"Yeah, he's a change from the boy next door!" Colin but in.

"Hey! He's not… he's just… wait why am I explaining myself to you guys?" Rory wondered, taking her photo and sitting back down.

Great, now they have a new topic for this evening! Perfect!

Rory looked at Tristan, who looked away when she looked at him… he looked kind of… well, sad.

Is that possible? The king…sad?

This night just got a bit weirder….

**Hope you liked it!! RR**

**POLL!**

**Do you want me to start putting flashbacks in every second or so chapter? It would be good for later chapters, then I could puut stuff in with rory and Jess…**

**BTW- This won't be a usual Trory… it wont be TRORY heaps either… anywayz RR**


	4. Chapter 4

"Is he a good kisser

**Hope you like it. I have actually had this chapter done for awhile I was just waiting for my beta to send it back… which she hasn't done yet, not her fault! She's really busy! So if the grammar is bad, bare with me. Next time it will be beta…. **_**Hopefully**_**. But I am posting it now coz I go back to boarding school on Sunday… O the joy….**

**Disclaimer- own nothing!**

"Is he a good kisser?" Louise asked for the fifth time in the past five minutes. "That's none of your business!" Rory groaned, banging her head against the desk once again. "He looks like a good kisser," Madeline agreed. "Mm Hm and the whole bad boy thing… uh, he would be terrific in bed!" Louise went on. "Um, excuse me! You're talking about my boyfriend here!" Rory scoffed, lifting her head of the desk, "Great, I am stuck in a room with all of them and now they are talking about his traits in the sack! And no-one even cares that I am stuck in here!" Rory huffed, no one caring what she was talking about besides Tristan who looked up for a second and then back down. Madeline and Louise were sitting next to her, Tristan was writing something in a notepad and Colin and Finn were playing cards.

"Yes and a cute one at that!" Madeline sighed dreamily. "Oh, have you seen Cameron Henderson since his nose job?" Louise asked Madeline, losing interest in Rory's mood to not talk. "Nose job? Isn't that a girl thing?" Colin asked. "Yeah, but woo-hoo, he is looking super fine!" Madeline fanned her face. "That guy is a stink bomb!" Finn smirked. "Not anymore, he's pretty good in bed too…" At that Rory got up and blocked that oh so wrong conversation from her mind. She wondered over to Tristan who was slouched onto the teacher's chair, his legs up on the desk, the notepad hidden protectively under his fast moving hand writing something furiously, and completely oblivious to Rory's presence.

"Hey, there stranger…" Rory said, catching his attention as he jumped and hid his pad from prying eyes. "Jesus! You walk quietly," he laughed. "Sorry," she apologized, sitting down on the desk in front of him. "So, who were you going on a date with tonight?" Rory asked, trying to start up a conversation but failing miserably. "Why?" he asked. "I'm just wondering," she responded as they fell into an uncomfortable silence. "So, first detention?" he asked. "Yup, you?" he gave her a knowing look as she closed her eyes in embarrassment and turned red while holding in her laughter. "No, I am not new to detention!" he laughed, scratching the back of his head. There we go, the ice has been broken. "So what did you do to get detention?" he joked. She shot him a withering stare. "That's not funny," she warned. "All right I'm sorry…" he said, raising his hands in surrender. Great now they went back into an annoying silence like craze. "Ok, let's stop this quiet thing…!" she almost yelled, clearly aggravated. "Ok, fine… maybe we should kiss," he suggested. "How would that help?" she asked, she put her hands on the table behind her... at least it would stop her from slapping him, hopefully. "You know, to break the ice!" he half smirked half smiled. She bit her lip trying not to smile, "You're not funny," she tried, her voice was now happy and filled with _almost_ amusement. "Ah, I'm a _little_ funny…" he laughed.

"So, what are you writing in that old thing?" she asked, pointing aimlessly to the tattered old notepad that had far too much scribbling of incoherent words on the front and back cover. He looked at the pad underneath his right arm, "Ah this, I just write stuff in it…." He shrugged it off. She looked at him with a knowing expression, "Oh yeah, like what kind of stuff?" she asked. "Like, private stuff…" he replied standing up and leaning against the blackboard. She scoffed, "Aww, does lil' Trissy have a secret diary?' she teased, pouting like a child. "Nah, I just write my thoughts and stuff in it…" he defended. She arched an eyebrow, "_When will Jake notice me? I even got my hair done and he still doesn't see that I am different from the others!_" she mocked. "Ok, your being mean. Is it that time of the month or are you just having coffee withdrawals?" he asked. "Or is it one of those '_Nobody understands me. I feel so empty. Look at the cuts on my wrists. I'm afraid of bathtubs_.' Kind of things?" she continued ignoring his statement, as she followed him as he walked around the small class room pointlessly.

"Wow, I have never noticed that you are such a stereotype sort of person!" he laughed bitterly. "Sorry," she apologised, looking down ashamed. He sighed and said, "It's fine… and no I don't wonder if Jake notices my hair and I am not emo… where the hell does the bathtub thing come in?" he asked confused. She laughed before crossing her arms and checking her phone again. Of course it still wasn't working.

"Sorry for dissin' your boyfriend like that…" he stated seriously, leaning against a book case at the back of the room. Rory sat down on a chair and looked at him and then at the other four who were now scattered on the teacher's desk.

"It's ok," she said, nodding her head. "So… how did you and bagboy breakup?" he asked casually. "Why are you so interested?" she teased. "I'm not. I was just wondering… and you were just mocking," he laughed, running a hand threw his sandy blonde hair. "Yes I was… sorry, I get kind of mean when I don't get coffee…" she laughed. "So, no-ones going to be wondering where you are this weekend?" he asked, taking out his lighter and flicking it on and off. "I was being a bit dramatic before! Jess will probably figure something's up, we had plans this weekend." She nodded, looking down. "Sharp?" he asked referring to Jess. "Yeah, he's smart…" she smiled. "Another change," he scoffed, looking down to see Rory give him a look that made him raise his hands in mock surrender. "Sorry," he laughed, "You guys been together for long?" he asked. "Around the beginning of the school year," she told. "Cool, so what will Jess do when he figures something's wrong?" he asked. "Ok, one; since when have you called anyone by their real name? And two; probably go right to the sources," she answered. "Ok one," he started his mock as Rory sighed at his always- there smirk, "I haven't met the guy yet so I haven't come up with one of my great mastermind nicknames," "And you won't be meeting him!" she cut in, he put a hand up as if to say 'No interruptions!', "And two; how the hell we he know your in here? And how will he get you and hopefully all of us out?" he asked. "Ok, I am now officially stopping the whole mimic of the 'One' and 'two' thing. Now, he will probably go t the last place I was supposed to be. And he is… _experienced_ in the criminal ways," she joked, well, ok on some extent it was true! "Wow, Mary is dating a criminal!" he joked. "Shut it!" she pleaded.

He laughed but then they fell into a small, comfortable silence. He looked at her slightly grinning face and smiled, "He treats you good?" he asked seriously. She looked happy. Really happy, she can hide it here acting like she is just like she used to be but she can't deny it. She was happy. She smiled brightly before looking down blushing, "Yeah, he treats me good…" she replied happily. He smiled at her. As much as he hated the fact that she was always with someone…. That wasn't him, he was always happy to see that she was happy. "Good," he said.

Their potential cute moment was interrupted when Finn yelled at them "We have the best activity idea ever!" Rory and Tristan looked at each other. 'Finn's idea of an activity was always entertaining….' Tristan thought side glancing at Rory who had a confused yet slightly timid look.

Oh, yes very interesting… and with that Tristan headed of towards the evil twins, as one Mary calls them, with his gorgeous smirk intact.

**Ok, check out this story by FatBottomedGirl- it is really good. Its just a silly FF. Stars Hollow Super Heroes! Seriously it rox! My bestie wrote it and I beta'd it. It isn't like all the others that make no sense this one is funny…. To twisted people like ourselves! lol**

**AN) thank you for reading! Keep the reviews coming! LOL. I won't update for awhile since I am, well……..! TTenter tear! lol…… but keep reviewing! Thanx bye!**


End file.
